Rise of the Maximals: Freedom Fighters
by GarnettFox
Summary: when the Decepticon's take duel acadimy only three student excaped, but how are a blind girl her twin and a part dinosaur teen going to liberate there island?
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Maximals: extra **

**Freedom Fighters**

_In the end Duel Academy was one of the last places the Decepticon's bombarded and took._

_At first everyone thought the invasion of aliens was a joke and laughed it off._

_Then came the killings and panic began to set into the student populous, but still most thought it a hoax and waited till the news channels said so._

_Then they came, huge metallic robots with eyes red as blood. Almost all of the students tried to run for it, to escape what would be inevitable. But they where captured all the same._

_Around seventy students tried to fight back._

_Fifty where killed on the spot. The rest where taken with the other students and forced to work in a labour camp._

_That night only three students escaped by sheer luck and chance._

_The three of them when on a hiking trip for extra credit and when they saw the monsters come, ducked into a cave and sheltered in the tunnels._

Heather shivered in her Ra yellow jacket wishing they could be back in the dorm where the three should have been by now.

"Are those things gone yet?" The blind girl asked teeth chattering from the cold and wet. She sighed in relief when someone sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she happily leaned into the warmer males friendly embrace.

"Sorry DraGal but it looks like those robots are settin' up a base camp." Heather smiled a little at the firmer southern drawl of her best friend and the nick-name, then she buried her head into his jacket wishing her brother would hurry up and come back.

"Im back." Heather jumped at her brother's voice right in her ear.

"Don't do that Peter you know I cant see you coming." She hissed but she felt relieved, she hated the fact he had gone off to try and find out what was going on.

Hassleberry gave Peter a questioning look, wanting to know what had happened. Peter looked away a sad look in his eyes, Hassleberry nudged him and mouthed

'_How many?'_

'_Part from us none'_ the part dino duellist's eyes widened, only the three of them had managed to escape this, this HELL.

"Has anyone else got away?" Peter looked away not wanting to tell his sister and Hassleberry's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"…We're the only one's aren't we." It was a statement not a question and when they didn't say anything country to it, tears started to roll down her pale cheeks.

Tears for the ones these monsters had killed

Tears for the ones tortured by them

Tears for the ones that where lucky enough to escape

Tears for them.

And when the two males saw her crying then they to broke down, tears flowing freely down there faces as well as the three hugged seeking comfort.

And that is how the three fell to sleep that first night, clutching each other as if fearing that the metal monsters would come crashing into there subterranean hide away to rip them away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the maximals: extra**

**Freedom fighters**

Hassleberry growled a little as he gazed up at the strip of night sky he could see from the cave entrance. He growled, never in his life had he felt so useless as he did now.

"you see anything DinoBoy?" Hassleberry growled at the insect duellist.

"I see a large bug, think we're gonna need some bug spray in here." Peter glared at the other male but knew better then to provoke him, one mauling from the part dinosaur duellist was enough for him.

"What's that?" the two teen's looked at the blind girl confused, then looked up at the sky where she was pointing. And they saw three stunning blue shooting stars.

"Make a wish." Peter spat bitterly turning away from the sight. Heather smiled and placed her hands over her heart

"I wish I could become a dragon, to save everyone." She nudged Hassleberry who smiled and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could become a dino, to protect the others." They looked at Peter expectantly, he sighed

"Fine, I wish I could become a insect to beat up the Decepticon's." Heather smiled at her brother, then yawned and snuggled into Hassleberrys side. Peter rolled his eyes but yawned as well suddenly more tired then he ever had before in his life. He settled down on Hassleberry's other side, since they had been forced under ground the three had taken to curling up together to share body heat.

Hassleberry smiled a little stifling his own yawn. They had became a mini family down here depending on each other and living relatively comfortably in the tunnels below the school.

Soon thought even his eyes closed, unable to fight off the sudden need to sleep.

But little did the three of them know that there wishes where to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Maximals: extra**

**Freedom fighters**

Heather could tell something was different before she opened her eyes, not that opening her eyes did much it just felt more natural then keeping them closed all the time. She shifted slightly, the small movement moving down her elongated body ruffling her feathered wings and flicking her tail. Wait. WHAT?

Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up, hitting the cave roof.

"OWW." She growled lifting one clawed hand to feel the bump on her metal scaled head. The sudden noise and movement disturbed another scaled creature and Heather froze as it roared out a large yawn.

There are a few things that you don't want to see when you first wake up. A few more had been added to Hassleberry's list since the Decepticon's came, but this was something he could never expect.

A black and white dragon with feathery wings staring at him. His first reaction was to stay still hoping his movement before hadn't caught it's eye. Then he realised something, he was now covered in brown and green metal scales with black claws on his now three fingered hands. He slowly raised his new hands and touched his face feeling a carnivorous dinosaur sought instead of his human face

"SAM HILL WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" he regretted the out burst when the strange looking dragon yelped jumping in shock at the sudden noise, and something next to him stirred. Shaking Hassleberry turned and froze once more. Something Hassleberry would never admit, was the fact that he disliked Peters deck because he was mildly insectophobic but what he saw made him want to scream in fear. It was a giant praying mantas, and it was waking up.

Peter's jaw when't slack when he saw a large dragon and a dinosaur staring at him. His blade like forearms shook in fear. Wait, he looked down to see large green blade arms instead of his arms. Then it clicked in his mind _I wished to be a insect_. His wish, it had come true, he was a praying mantas albeit a metal one but a mantas none the less.

He frowned and then realised, Heather had wished to be a dragon and Hassleberry a dino.

"Hassleberry, Heather is that you." The dinosaurs eyes widened in shook and _was that fear?_ And the odd looking dragon's ears twitched.

"Peter?" it asked in his twin's voice, only now with a metallic twang to it.

"Well I'll be, Heather, BugBoy is that really you?" Now there was no doubt who the southern talking dino with the guile to call him BugBoy was. Or who the dragon was.

"It's me." Peter said getting up on his surprisingly long new legs. Heather relaxed and settled on all four of her legs happy in the knowledge her friend and brother where there during this surreal moment. Hassleberry breathed a sigh of relief the fear finally leaving his golden and now permanently silted eyes.

"What do I look like?" Peter blinked.

"Uh like a Chinese dragon, only your black and white, and have feathery wings on you." Heather nodded thinking back to her dragonoligy book

"Im a Javen dragon." She muttered tail twitching, she wasn't sure if that was a bad or a good thing. Hassleberry looked at his hands again and at what he could see of his feet

"Im a raptor." He said slightly dazed, then pinched his scaled arm. He flinched and sighed "Not dreaming." He muttered in disbelief. Peter shook his head flexing his appendages wondering how much damage he could do with them.

"Our wishes." The two looked at Heather confused

"Our wishes came true, that means that we can save everyone!" Hassleberry sighed holding his head in his claws confusing the two first years.

"I can handle lunatic society's that try and brainwash you, I can hand survival duels but this. This is just to much." Heather frowned and clumsily crawled over to him.

"Hassleberry, you gotta remember your not on your own. Me and Peter are here with you and the others are depending on us." Hassleberry looked up right into her pure white eyes. And nodded with a look of grim determination on his face

"Your right DraGal, the others need us. So what do you solders say to a full scale assault right on the Decepticreeps home base?" the two other techno-organics smirked

"SIR YES SIR!" the two yelled saluting him. Hassleberry grinned

"FORWARD MARCH!"


End file.
